Talk:Country Wiki
Can I join here. Peralt 21:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hi man. Yes, of course you can; are you the same person as JPeralta? 'Cos you should know you can use the same account for all wikias. :) --Semyon 16:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) This is a nice wiki, love the flag :D Jes1992 19:39, July 15, 2011 (UTC) You should join. I haven't been editing much but I plan to do so. HORTON11 20:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, looking around and I might join, actually. MMunson 03:34, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Almost 400 pages You should celebrate then! Echocho 22:45, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Layout THe new layout looks great, Echo. It fits in real nicely with the page. HORTON11: • 18:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, it only took a bit of adjusting, 'cause I wanted to respect your original layout, which I like. Echocho 10:00, May 28, 2012 (UTC) FA template Should we make the Featured article template like the media one (ie. with rotation)? It could be a nice idea and we do have a few nice pages on cities, history, culture. HORTON11: • 17:09, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Libertas has a list of featured articles, a list of featured pictures, one featured article on the main page and a featured picture on the main page!!! Wabba The I (talk) 18:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Well what else can we include? I was thinking like a city, such as Grijzestad, Roodstad or Niesburg. HORTON11: • 19:36, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Blue Nice work, Horton11! It is good for have a new color and logo and ... but I don't like the blue color. Maybe green was better and the typeface of the logo is not very good and you can't see on the picture what Brunant really is. Maybe a flag, symbol or map is better. Wabba The I (talk) 18:49, September 25, 2013 (UTC) : Well the Green was rather drab and I wanted to get more Mediterranean colors, and we need the change if we're going to be promoted on wikia. I lik the blue but I'm not too sure about the logo, so please propose ideas. We'll see if wikia can help us out with a nice background. HORTON11: • 19:37, September 25, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think the previous green was particularly drab. The current colour seems more greyish (it actually looks more green than blue on my current monitor, but Wabba may have been referring to the top bar colour), so wouldn't it be more drab in some ways? 77topaz (talk) 04:38, September 26, 2013 (UTC) : It seems the favicon doesn't work either, however some new graphics will be brought to Brunant through the Wikia Community Development Team, as Horton requested. Happy65 06:26, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :: @ Topaz- the green was just so dark and I wanted fresher bright colors. So, what other color would you propose for the top bar (you mean the green one?) :: @Happy It seems to work now, at least for me. HORTON11: • 12:24, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :: For me the background looks greenish-grey and the top area that includes the banner looks light blue. The favicon doesn't show for me either at the moment. 77topaz (talk) 03:24, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: Well I like the blue on the page, but I'm nt too sure about the sea green background. I asked wikia development to see if they'll help to make us a cool background, so hopefully they accept. HORTON11: • 13:44, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: OI like the colours a lot.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 23:04, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Problems I'd really like to get involved in Brunant but I feel the lack of an organised legal and political system means that I don't feel I can. I hope that you fix this soon so it's easier to navigate and understand how Brunant operates. Gallo KunarianTALK 11:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC) : Perhaps you could help us work on that. We coud seriously work on expanding our constitution, which Timemaster started work on. If you want I'd be glad if you could help us draft some laws, which you do so nicely. HORTON11: • 16:17, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :: I'd be happy to, maybe we could also make Brunant a bit more unique politically and give it a specific way of legislating that ties into its history. I'd be happy to help get the ball rolling under your guidance of course. Will you be wanting some pre-made laws btw? to flesh out Brunant a bit, we could work on those too. :) Gallo KunarianTALK 18:52, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Will you want influences to be taken from real life cultures? such as Greece, Venice, France? (and Nazi Germany, which has greatly influenced the legal structures of nations) btw you weren't occupied by the USSR were you? I'm going to start work straight away. :) Gallo KunarianTALK 18:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Luckily we had no Soviet occupation (cause they weren't active in the Mediterranean). But we'd mostly be influenced by Spain, having a similar Mediterranean culture and all. HORTON11: • 19:08, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::Is that because of immigration or due to alliance at some point or aspiration to imitate Spain? Gallo KunarianTALK 19:30, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well many Spanish immigration to Brunant since 13th century, close links to Spain via Royal marriages, and a general pro-Spanish, anti-French alignment during the Napoleonic war would have contributed. Much of the legal and political systems in use today would have been created between the 1850s and 1880s (see Liberal Revolution) and probably would have been inspired by Spain. HORTON11: • 19:47, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Right, I'm going to build a constitution, can you give me a link to start work on? Gallo KunarianTALK 20:11, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Ok. Up to now, our constitution has been the constitution from 1802, in context uprated and reworked in the 1850s through 20th century. Timemaster started work on one here. What I suggest is drafting one using items from both. And one suggestion, we could do with the removal of the post of president, to keep our system in line with most countries with just one head of state. HORTON11: • 20:35, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Right, I'll draft one on a personal page. I'm going to take influences from Spain, Holland and the UK the most and ignore very slightly the very minor instances to begin with. here's a link for the future. Gallo KunarianTALK 20:47, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Legal influences A list of them. Major: *Spain, due to close cultural, historical links Minor: *Dutch and English (unwritten constitution, though we could just go ahead and make a new modern one) Tiny: *Nazis! due to occupation. Hello! Everybody look at this. I want Traspes to join IWO but all of the members have to vote, so please can you make a vote. Traspes (talk) 02:33, December 12, 2013 (UTC) A vote has been made in our congress as well as in Lovia and other nations. HORTON11: • 18:34, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Media Spotlight We should probably replace it, as the AFC has been replaced with the RBFA. 77topaz (talk) 02:11, June 14, 2015 (UTC) I want to be a policeman here. The New Continent Wiki is unactive so... ANDjoshey (talk) 04:37, November 20, 2015 (UTC) So what can i do, can i just start to make stuff on Country Wiki. ANDjoshey (talk) 04:47, November 20, 2015 (UTC)